Peter and Kitty's Night Out
by justsomerandomwriter
Summary: AU after Superior Spider-Man Peter feels down but can a certain X-Man help him out warning Strong language


A Night Out

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Marvel I don't own this**

**A/N: loosely based on the peter and Ms. Marvel date but anyway this takes place in an AU in which Kitty and Peter are Best Friends and They are about 18 years old it takes place right after the superior spider-man and Kitty never left Logan's X-Men. Enjoy!**

A boy in red and blue spandex with a spider symbol on the front and black webbing outline is standing on a ledge of a building talking to himself he's none other then the amazing Spider-Man.

" It seems I can't catch a break can I. My body gets taken over by Dock Ock not to mention nobody seems to trust me. I just wish something in my life could go right you know. " He sighs to himself and gets up ready to jump off and web zip to patrol when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Pete"

Peter turned and who he saw surprised him a bit his best friend Kitty Pryde of the X-Men stood in front of him wearing her yellow and black X-Man uniform. Peter smiled under his mask he was actually glad to see Kitty

"Kitty Pryde fancy seeing you here last time I saw you was…."

"When you punched Logan in the face and I snapped and I'm really sorry Peter but the real reason I came here was to see if you were okay"

Peter looked down and took his mask off then looked up again at kitty. She saw the hurt in his eyes he needed someone he needed his best friend. When Peter looked in her eyes he saw that she was concerned for him.

"You remember when I was acting all I AM THE SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN thing a few months back well that wasn't me it was Dock Ock we kind of switched brains as in he was in my body and I was in his body"

Kitty's face was full of shock and confusion she couldn't register it. The Doc Ock decided to switch brains with Peter but I did make sense Kitty knew her friend and when she saw him all dark and serious she knew right away that wasn't Peter.

"Kind of figured that out once you decided to kick Logan's ass the real Peter Parker wouldn't dare cross The Wolverine," she said with a sly smirk

Peter laughed at this. She liked it when he laughed it made her feel like she did something right for a chance.

"Did I mention he left me with a girlfriend I had no idea about"

This time it was Kitty's turn to laugh.

"You Peter Parker have the shittiest luck known to man"

"So I've been told… so what's the deal with the X-Men from the past coming"

"Its time travel Peter I'm a school teacher I'm not Reed Richards or Tony Stark here I don't know it's confusing"

He smiled brightly and looked at her. She's really cute when she gets to talk about confusing stuff maybe I should take this chance I mean kitty's really beautiful and I can connect with her why not take a chance.

" Hey Kitty I was wondering there's a nice restaurant on 22nd street not to far and since I own a company now I got some money what I'm asking is do you want to maybe grab a bite to eat or something"

When he said that Kitty's heart started racing. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Peter Parker her best friend since she met him when they were 15 was asking him out on a date.

"Yea let's go, " she said and walked towards him she knew what to do when Peter wanted to go somewhere web swing. She grabbed hold of his firm waist and waited for Peter to swing away with her in his arms.

Peter smiled at this and put his mask on. He wrapped one arm around Kitty's waist and used the other to make a web-line to the building and with a jump and swoosh they were off.

Peter and Kitty changed in separate alleys putting on their civilian clothes. Peter webbed both their costumes in the alley and the two walked towards the restaurant.

Once inside they were seated in a little booth by the window right in front of a remarkable view of lower Manhattan lights shining in the night.

"I know this is kind of expensive but trust me kitty I can pay this"

"At least that's one good thing Otto gave you, " she said giggling looking through the menu.

"You know I hate you sometimes "

He leaned in closer

"Oh do you mister Parker well at least I don't have villains who are lame"

She leaned closer towards him

"Take it back miss Pryde"

Their faces were almost touching Peter tilted his head and leaned in closer. But Just before anything could happen gunfire erupted. Peter and Kitty ducked under their table.

"And to think our night was going so well"

"And we forgot our costumes"

Peter grinned and unbuttoned his shirt "I got a back up think you can distract them while I change" he said as he took his shirt off

Kitty grinned, " I'm on it" she kissed him on the cheek "I'll see you in a bit" and went out of their hiding spot.

There were only three of them all carrying Automatic machine guns 'to easy' Kitty thought to herself. "You guys really had to ruin my night out didn't you" the thugs turned around and pointed their guns at her she just smiled with a stare that said _make my day losers. _

"Alright bitch get on the ground or I pop you full of lead"

" I'd love to see you try big boy"

" It's your funeral Bitch" and unloaded a full clip on her. The bullets phase right through her.

"That tickled "

The three crooks stood in horror at what they just saw not one bullet hit her. Not one fucking bullet it should be impossible.

"She's a freak," said one

"We got get out of here," said the other

Then a man in red and blue spandex jumped from over the counter it was Peter dressed in full gear ready for action. "Aw I wasn't invited I'm hurt Jerry is that you what is it third time this month I've busted you don't you get tired of me"

"It's the Spider waste him" said the one named Jerry shouted and started spraying his gun.

Peter dodged the bullet with ease when he heard the click click signaling they were out of ammo it was Peter's time to strike he webbed yanked their guns out of their hands and proceeded to beat the living shit out of them.

After webbing up the crooks Peter took Kitty back to the only place he could think of his apartment. He couldn't think of anywhere else. Once inside Peter gave Kitty the grand tour of what was his apartment. And to be honest Kitty was impressed maybe Otto hadn't completely ruined his life. After the tour Kitty and Peter were sitting ion his couch.

She wrapped his arms around him and gazed into his eyes. He whispered something under his breath.

" Now before we were rudily interrupted where were we" said Peter leaning in closer to Kitty's face.

"I think we were right here" she said and pressed her lips to his. Kitty thought she heard angles singing literally and kissed him harder into a passionate kiss. He Started kissing her neck making her moan a bit.

"Peter make love to me"

Peter grinned and did as she said . He had never had a better night then this.


End file.
